Pride and Prejudice
by Dany LopMs
Summary: El orgullo puede hacerle creer a las personas algo que no eres. El prejuicio no te deja ver las cualidades de una persona. El orgullo y el Prejuicio en dos personas que se aman puede ser algo lamentable. AU


No pude resistir y heme aquí D: Este fic será una adaptación de mi libro favorito _"Pride and Prejudice" _También cambiare algunas cosas, le pondré mi estilo xD

No aclaro que personaje interpretara cada uno, ustedes conforme avance la historia se darán cuenta :D

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Isayame Hajime, la historia es de la gran autora Jaen Aunsten, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Bien, a leer se ha dicho *w*

* * *

Todo mundo tiene por cosa cierta, que un soltero que posee una gran fortuna tarde o temprano sentirá la necesidad de una mujer.

Aunque los sentimientos e ideas de un hombre que se encuentra en una situación semejante sean poco conocidos cuando él es recién llegado a un vecindario, es propio de esta arraigada creencia en las familias que habitan es barrio que desde su llegada lo consideran ya legitima propiedad de una u otra de sus hijas.

-Querido Ackerman ¿Has escuchado que la casa de Netherfield Park fue finalmente alquilada?

-No querida, en lo absoluto- contesto el señor.

-Pues así es, me he enterado apenas gracias a la señora Long, ya que ella acaba de estar ahí- al no ver respuesta alguna de su marido, prosiguió- ¿No te interesa saber quien la alquilo?

-Como me percato de que estas deseosa de decírmelo, yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en escucharlo.

-Pues has de saber, querido, que la señora Long me platico que Netherfield Park ha sido alquilado por un joven hombre adinerado del norte de Inglaterra- dijo con cierto entusiasmo- Vino el lunes en un carro tirado por no menos de cuatro caballos. Al ver la belleza de la casa, quedo encantado de inmediato y así llego a un acuerdo con el arrendatario. Especulan que tomara posesión de la propiedad antes de la fiesta de San Miguel, pero algunos dicen que sus criados se instalarán en la casa desde la semana próxima.

-¿Cómo se llama el joven?

-Arlet

-¿Es casado o soltero?

-¡Soltero, naturalmente! Oh, querido, nada como un soltero de gran fortuna, cuatro o cinco mil libras al año ¿Puedes creerlo? …. ¡Lo que significara para nuestras hijas!

-No veo como puede afectarles algo así.

-Señor Ackerman ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entender las cosas? Por supuesto que mi intención es que se case con una de ellas.

-¿Es el motivo por el que ese hombre pretende establecerse aquí?

-¿Pretende? ¡Qué tonterías dices! El no pretende nada, pero es probable que se enamore de alguna de tus hijas, Ackerman. Por eso es que debes hacerle una visita en cuanto llegue.

-No veo caso de mi visita. Puedes ir tú, con ellas, o mejor puedes hacer que vayan ellas solas, yo creo que es lo mejor; tú eres tan hermosa como cualquiera de ellas, así que no me sorprendería que se enamorara de ti- dijo en forma irónica.

-Vaya alago el tuyo, querido. No desmentiré que fui muy bella en mi juventud, pero ahora ya no puedo presumir de eso, cuando una mujer tiene cinco hijas ya mayorcitas, en sus encantos es en lo que menos se puede pensar.

-En esos casos a la mujer ya no le quedan muchos encantos que presumir.

-Pues bien, querido, como te estaba diciendo, es preciso que hagas una visita al señor Arlet inmediatamente después de que tome posesión de su hogar.

-No puedo prometer algo así.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Piensa en tus hijas! Considera lo que significaría algo así para una de ellas. Sir William y Lady Ral han dicho que le harán una visita al nuevo vecino en cuanto se prestase la oportunidad. Tienen las mismas intenciones que nosotros, pues ellos no acostumbran a andar fraternizando con las personas recién llegadas. ¡Nada! Tú tienes que adelantarte, pues si no lo haces ni ellas ni yo podríamos visitarlo.

-Eres demasiado cuidadosa de las formas. Estoy convencido que ese señor Arlet lo tomará como algo normal. Pero, si lo crees conveniente, escribiré unas líneas para él, dando mi consentimiento para que despose a cualquiera de nuestras hijas, la que el desee, aunque no creeo poder abstenerme de recomendarle a Mikasa, nuestra pequeña Mikasa.

-Pues yo deseo que no lo hagas. Mikasa no es mejor que sus hermanas, y estoy segura que no es ni la mitad de hermosa que Annie, ni la mitad de alegre que Carolina. No entiendo porque es tu preferida.

-A decir verdad, es que ninguna tiene cualidades que las hagan recomendables. Todas son ignorantes y caprichosas como cualquier mujer joven de hoy, pero por lo menos Mikasa es más astuta e inteligente que sus hermanas.

-¡Como osas hablar así de nuestras pequeñas! ¿Lo haces para molestarme? Compadécete de mí, tú sabes que eso me altera los nervios.

-¡Vamos, querida! Tus nervios son de acero. Los conozco desde hace bastante tiempo – replico el – Por lo menos desde hace veinte años dices que se te alteran, pero nunca te han causado el menor estrago.

-¡Eso es una blasfemia! Yo sufro demasiado de mis nervios.

-Pues yo espero que tus nervios te dejen vivir lo suficiente para que veas llegar al vecindario a muchos jóvenes de buena fortuna.

-Aunque vengan veinte, no sacaremos nada si tú no los visitas.

-Prometo, querida, que si llegan veinte, los visitaré a todos.

Así fue como su monótono paseo de todas las mañanas concluía. Las cinco hijas de ese matrimonio permanecieron de espectadoras unos cuantos pasos atrás mientas llegaban a su casa.

El señor Ackerman, era un hombre que poseía una singular mezcla de suspicacia, humor, sarcasmo, reserva y capricho, lo que lo hacía tan misterioso que veintitrés años de convivencia no habían sido suficientes para que su mujer descifrara su carácter. Ella era más predecible. Siendo una mujer de muy poco inteligencia, escasa instrucción e indeciso temperamento, cuando algo le molestaba se imaginaba alterada de los nervios. La principal razón de su vida era casar a sus hijas, y su única diversión era visitar a sus vecinos para no perderse los chismes frescos.

El señor Ackerman fue uno de los primero en visitar a Arlet. Desde el inicio había pensado hacerlo, por mucho que le hubiera llevado la contraria a su esposa. Ella no tuvo conocimiento de esa visita sino hasta el siguiente día. El hecho quedo entonces revelado del modo siguiente: El señor estaba mirando como su segunda hija arreglaba un sombrero cuando le dijo:

-Espero, Mikasa, que al señor Arlet le guste tu sombrero.

-Nunca sabremos los gusto del señor Arlet, pues tú te has negado rotundamente a visitarlo- interrumpió su mujer.

-Pero no olvides, mamá, que es seguro que lo encontremos en las reuniones- tarto de consolarla- y que la señora Long prometió presentárnoslo.

-No creo que la señora Long haga semejante cosa. Ella tiene dos sobrinas, es una egoísta y además hipócrita. Es seguro que no cumpla su promesa.

-Yo también pienso igual que tu- hablo el señor Ackerman- y me da gusto no depender de favores ajenos.

La señora Ackerman no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pero no pudo reprimir su enojo y comenzó a reprender a sus hijas.

-¡Deja de toser! Sasha ¡por Dios! Ten un poco de piedad por mis nervios ¡los estás haciendo trizas!

-Bueno, la verdad es que Sasha nunca es oportuna para escoger momentos adecuados- dijo el padre.

-¡No toso por diversión!- contesto malhumorada- ¿Cuándo es tu próximo baile, Mikasa?

-De mañana en quince días.

-Así es- reitero la madre – y la señora Long no regresará hasta la víspera, por lo cual le será imposible presentarnos al señor Arlet ya que ella tampoco lo verá.

-En ese caso, querida, puedes adelantarte a tu amiga presentándole tu misma al joven.

-Imposible, Ackerman, imposible ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga si no lo conozco?

-Celebro tu sensatez. Es cierto que quince días de relación es muy escaso tiempo para saber la clase de persona que es. Pero si no nos aventuramos, otro lo hará y, después de todos, no podemos dudar que la señora Long y sus sobrinas quieren probar fortuna. Por lo cual, si tú te niegas, ya me encargaré yo de hacerlo.

Las mujeres vieron desconcertada al señor, por lo cual, la señora Ackerman dijo:

-¡Que tontería!

-¿Qué significa es exclamación? ¿Acaso consideras una tontería algo tan importante como las ceremonias de presentación? No puedo estar de acuerdo contigo. ¿Qué opinas, Ymir? Tú eres una joven reflexiva y, según creo, lees libros muy serios y gustas de citar los pasajes más importantes.

Ymir realmente quería decir algo muy inteligente, pero no atinaba a encontrar las palabras.

-Mientras Ymir coordina sus ideas- prosiguió el señor- volvamos con el señor Arlet.

-¡Estoy harta del señor Arlet!- exclamo enfadada la mamá

-Lamento mucho escucharte decir eso, pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Si yo hubiera estado al corriente de eso, esta mañana no lo hubiera visitado. Es muy lamentable que suceda esto, pero, como ya he visitado Netherfield, no puedo ya eludir su amistad.

El asombro de todas fue tal como él lo esperaba, aunque incluso el de la señora Ackerman más. Pero en cuanto hubo pasado la sorpresa inicial, ella dijo que en realidad siempre había sabido que él haría eso.

-¡Qué bueno eres, Ackerman! Ya sabía que acabaría convenciéndote. Estaba segura que amas mucho a tus hijas como para pasar por alto una oportunidad tan majestuosa.

-Bueno, Sasha, ahora puedes toser cuanto te plazca- dijo el padre mientras se levantaba de su sillón para encaminarse a la salida.

-¡Qué maravilla de padre tienen, mis niñas- el señor Ackerman ya había salido del salón- miren que visitar al señor Arlet. A nuestra edad no es nada fácil entablar nuevas amistad. No pueden reprocharle falta de cariño, y a mí tampoco claro- la señora decía todo con tanto entusiasmo que parecía no caber en su cuerpo- Aunque seas la menor, Carolina, me atrevo a asegurar que serás la primer con la que le señor Arlet, baile

-¡Oh, no te preocupes, mamá! Que aunque soy las más joven, también soy la más alta.

A pesar de las preguntas que hacia la señora Ackerman a su esposo, por supuesto, con ayuda de sus hijas, no lograron que les diera una descripción del señor Arlet. Intentaron de muchas formas, incluyendo preguntas indirectas, ingeniosas suposiciones, sugerencias y trampas, pero el supero la habilidad discursiva de su esposa y de sus hijas que no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar información de segunda mano, en especial de su vecina, Lady Ral. Afortunadamente, los informes de ella eran muy halagüeños, sobre todo cuando les dijo que Sir William había quedado muy impresionado. Él era un hombre joven, apuesto, demasiado agradable, pero lo que mas les causo gusto a las mujeres Ackerman, era que la tenia la intención de asistir al próximo baile acompañado de numerosas personas, lo cual, les dio esperanzas.

* * *

Como está basado en el libro, no creo que me tarde mucho en actualizar :) Tengo planeado subir el próximo capítulo el viernes.

Deseo que haya sido de su agrado y espero ya se hayan dado cuenta cuales van a hacer las principales parejas.

¿Review? ¿Los merezco? ¿No? :):

Gracias por leer :)

Lunes 20 de enero de 2014

_Besos y Abrazos_

_Dany_


End file.
